Dårlig Baby
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: komplet ... Harry er Snape og Voldemort's makker, og han har fået nok  af en vis Gryffindor, så han tager den i sin egen hånd for at beskæftige sig med ham i dansk


BETEGNELSE: Ringe Baby

Sommerlig: Harry er Snape og Voldemorts makker, og han har fået nok

af en vis Gryffindor, så han tager den i sin egen hånd for at beskæftige sig med ham

Harry gik hen imod indgangen til den store sal. Stop

ved dørene. Han sukkede og kiggede på dørene og kunne ikke tro

at blot tre måneder siden havde han været lykkelig med venner og sådan. Sukkende

han igen skubbede åbne dørene og gik over til slutningen af Gryffindor

bord og satte sig ned. Han kiggede op i spidsen bordet. Voldemort og Snape hans kammerater

smilede til ham og han smilede tilbage og gik til at begynde at spise, men blev takin som en overraskelse

som Ron uheld faldt mad på ham, som gjorde alle de Gryffindors griner

på ham.

Harry stod op og forlod den store sal med en trist udtryk i ansigtet, men det var bare en

maske som han havde onde planer for at slippe af Ron for god.

- 2 uger senere -

Ron gik ned til søen var han sikker på, at Harry ventede ham.

Hvad han ikke er afhængig, at Harry havde planlagt for ham at være der, samt en vis var ulv

(Ja det var en fuld måne) Moony kiggede op fra at drikke fra søen.

Se Ron han skjulte, og jeg så hans bede. Moony så munden fyldes med spyt ved tanken

for at have menneskekød for første gang i lang tid. hunching ned fik han klar til at slå ned.

Ron stod ved søen og stirrede ud på vandet

gad vide hvor lang tid det ville tage for Harry at komme dertil. Med en snerren Moony stak og rev Ron til

bittesmå stykker, mens spise bits, der ikke fik slynget alle var.

Harry sad ved Dursley hjem venter på den første oppertunity at flygte, til Riddle Manor. Var han havde været comunicating nylig Voldemort om at tilslutte den mørke side. Harry kiggede ud af vinduet og så Voldemort venter ude foran huset. Med et smil han lydløst listede ud af huset og hele vejen til Voldemort.

Voldemort så ned på Harry med et smil.

"Jeg ser du er meget ivrige efter at se mig"

Harry kiggede på ham med et smil.

"Jeg vil gøre alt for at komme væk fra Dursleyerne"

Voldemort lo og trak Harry i sine arme og aparated dem til Riddle herregård.

- 2 uger senere -

Harry sukkede da han så som Severus og Voldemort kyssede i undersøgelsen.

Harry smule tilbage jamre, da han så Voldemort smutte en hånd ned i Severus bukser. Severus lukkede øjnene og lagde tilbage på sofaen. Voldemort kiggede op og så et glimt af Harry at se dem. Med et smil satte han sig op som gjorde Severus se op så godt. Voldemort rejste sig og gik hen til døren og åbnede den og kiggede på Harry.

"Hvorfor kommer du ikke og slutte sig til os"

Severus smilede til Harry så godt. Harry kiggede på dem med en embaressed se på hans ansigt.

"Du sikker?"

Severus nikkede og trak Harry i sine arme og begyndte at kysse ham.

"Vi ønskede, at du i lang tid"

Harry kiggede overrasket og sænkede hovedet

"I'velovedyouguystoo"

De kiggede på ham forvirret

"Sige det igen"

Harry rødmede en endnu lysere rød

"Jeg har elsker jer too"

De smilede til Harry og trak ham ind i studiet

"Var på vej til at vise dig hvor meget vi elsker dig Harry"

Harry kiggede på Severus med en overrasket look

"Vi vil gøre kærlighed allerede?"

Voldemort lænede sig over og gav ham et blødt kys

"Ikke hvis du ikke ønsker at"

Harry smilede og kiggede på dem begge

"Måske ikke lige nu ville det være okay?"

De smilede og flyttede tæt på Harry og svøbt der arme omkring ham og lagde deres hoveder

på hans skulder og bare sad der.

"Selvfølgelig sin all right"

Harry smilede og lænede tæt på dem og smilede.

-0-0-0 - Scene Skip -0-0-0 -

Dumbledore stod foran bordet og så på en magisk skærm

han havde trukket op og rynkede

"Dem bustards under mit våben jeg vil ham tilbage"

-0-0-0 - Scene Skip -0-0-0 -

Harry gøs Han havde en fornemmelse af, at tingene ville begynde at få dårlige fra her på

i. Severus satte sig op og kiggede på hans to elskende og smilede

"Jeg er nødt til at komme tilbage til skolen, men hvis du to ønsker, at du kan invitere Lupin og sort over"

Harry smilede til ham med et smil

"Tak Sev"

Stående op han nåede hen og omfavnede Severus stramt

"Kom tilbage hurtigt"

Han hviskede, da han nuzzled sit ansigt ind i hans bryst. Severus krammede tilbage og gav ham en lille kys

"Jeg vil være tilbage så hurtig som jeg kan"

Harry smilede.

0-0-0 Time Spring 0-0-0

Remus og Sirius sad ved siden af Harry med en lille panderynken på deres ansigter. De havde givet

Harry et chok af sit liv ved at fortælle ham, at de havde været Mørke, og at det ikke var blevet

Tom, der havde dræbt hans forældre havde været Dumbledore. Harry var bare og kiggede på

jorden og nu og da de ville se ham sniffle og hans skuldre ryste

"Jeg kan ikke ..."

Han begravede sit hoved ind i Sirius skulder

"Jeg troede, han holdt om mig"

Sirius klappede hans skulder

"Vel bare tænke over det. Hvis det ikke havde været for ham, at du aldrig ville have mødt Tom ville du?"

Harry nikkede og kiggede over på sin sovende kæreste og smilede

"Ja det er den eneste gode ting, der var kommet fra det"

-0-0-0 - Scene spring -0-0-0 -

Dumbledore stod over Severus og cruciod (sp?) Ham igen

"Hvad sagde jeg fortælle dig, når jeg fandt ud af dine følelser for drengen?"

Severus kiggede op på ham og rynkede

"Harry vil tænde dig ... Han vil finde ud af om dig"

Dumbledore rynkede panden og sænket sig foran ham og grinede ondt på ham

"Er det hvad du tror vil ske?"

Severus bare gloede og sendte en kort telepatisk besked til Tom

Hjælp mig Tom, han har fundet ud af

-0-0-0 - Scene forandring -0-0-0 -

Tom satte sig op virkelig hurtigt som ellevild Harry, og han sprang tilbage. Tom kiggede på ham og sprang op

"Vi er nødt til at gå Han har Severus"

Harry, Remus og Sirius sprang op og fulgte ham ud af døren. Da de kom til Hogwarts de ledes

direkte til Dumbledores kontor. Når du er der, de bedøvet professor McGonagall og brød ind på kontoret

de fandt Severus blødninger og bevidstløs på gulvet med Dumbledore stående over ham. Harry Lost

kontrol og var ved at springe over, når Dumbledore kiggede op og så dem der. Han smilede og løftede sin tryllestav

"Adva KADVARA"

Sirius så dette og hoppede foran Harry og tog stave i brystet. Harry skreg, da han så sin

elskede Godfather falder til jorden. Harry gloede lige på Dumbledore og skreg drab forbandelsen det ramte ham i ansigtet, som chokerede alle i rummet. Tom gik over til Harry og holdt ham, Severus der havde vækket så på dette og flyttede hen imod dem. Han trak Remus i knus, og de alle bare holdt hinanden over død af der bedste ven Sirius.

(Jeg ville forlade IT her, men Årsag DU ER alle ønsker dette kapitel vil jeg give jer alle Nogle flere)

Remus kiggede på hans kæreste, der lå stadig på gulvet. Derefter til hans forbløffelse Han så Sirius begynder at bevæge sig. Remus trak væk og flyttede over til Sirius, der havde Harry ser ham. Sirius så rullede over og smilede til ham.

"H. .. Harry kommer her"

Harry flyttede hen til ham og knælede ned foran ham

"Jeg kom tilbage til dig og Remus jeg elsker jer"

Remus græd og gennem selv ret i sine arme og holdt fast ham. Harry flyttede tættere på og kiggede på ham

"Hvordan har du kommer tilbage?"

Remus kiggede og Sirius samt

"Døden sagde, at jeg havde uafsluttede sager"

Harry kiggede på ham med en grimasse

"Så når du er færdig, vil du ikke komme tilbage mere?"

Sirius rystede på hovedet

"Jeg var givet, og ny chance, men mens jeg var derinde jeg fandt ud af nogle interessante fakta"

Harrys ører perked på det.

"Hvad?"

"Godt det lader til, at Harry, Ron og Hermione ikke er virkelig dine venner, de i virkeligheden kun ønsker dig for din berømmelse"

Harry sad tilbage med et smil

"Jeg har allerede ny, at jeg i løbet af hørte dem sidste år, og de ved ikke, at jeg kender"

Sirius kiggede over på Harry's to elskende og smilede til dem

"Godt dig to bare at stå der, eller vil du komme over og sige din gald, at jeg er tilbage"

Severus smilede og lænede om Tom, de flyttede hen og omfavnede ham

"Var alle glade ryggen"

To måneder tidligere, da død Dumbledore og i disse to måneder Voldemort havde takin over ministeriet og i sidste ende Hogwarts. Snart efter at Harry, Tom og Severus havde fået gift, der gjorde wizerding verden miste alt håb om, at de ville have Voldemort døde.

Hermione gik med Ron gennem gangene havde de ikke relised endnu at Harry havde kendt til det planen at være venner med ham bare for at få en chance for at være i rampelyset og få chancen for at få belønninger Givin til dem. Men da Voldemorts anledning havde de ikke hørt et ord fra Dumbledore, fordi de var blevet i udlandet.

De plettede Harry gående imod dem, og bemærkede, at han havde en uhyggelig smil på hans ansigt.

"Hej Hermione og Ronald"

De kiggede på Harry med et spørgende blik. Derefter Hermione talte op

"Er Professor Dumbledore på hans kontor Harry?"

Harry rynkede panden og rystede på hovedet

"Af den måde, du handler dens som om du ikke har hørt"

Ron rynkede panden

"Hvad snakker du om Harry?"

Harry smilede, at uhyggelige smil igen

"Af den måde, dets hr. Gåde-Snape til dig to"

De blinkede og fronwed

"Hvad snakker du om Harry?"

Harry rynkede panden og lænede sig frem og slog dem

"Sagde jeg ikke fortælle dig at ringe til mig hr. Gåde-Snape?"

De er lige begyndt på Harry, hvis han var blevet vanvittig

"Styrmanden er du allright? Hvorfor du har den samme navn som den fedtede git og Han, som ikke må hedde?"

Harry smiskede

"Så du havn't hørte godt du se jeg er gift med Tom og Severus og Dumbledore er død og ministeriet og Hogwarts er kontrolleret af min kæreste Tom og rektor ikke er Severus så du bedre se, hvad du siger fra nu af vil jeg er dig Dark kunst lærer "

De bare stirrede på Harry og så vendte om og flygtede. Harry smilede og råbte

"Og jeg kender din plan for at venner med mig"

Tom kiggede op for at se sine to elskende gå til ham

"Harry elsker jeg hørt, at du bange din ex venner"

Harry nikkede og smilede

"Yep, og det var sjovt åh, og jeg har beslutte at jeg vil sidde med de studerende, fordi jeg tror, jeg ville gøre dem tror jeg stadig var på der side"

De nikkede og krammede ham

"Uanset hvad du synes er bedst kærlighed"

Harry styrtede ud, da han hørte skrig fra Ron. Harry drejede om hjørnet og plettede Remus kiggede ned på kroppen med en forarget udtryk i ansigtet.

Han kiggede op på Harry og rynkede

"Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor min ulv åd ham I.."

Remus stemme knækkede og begravede ansigtet i hans hænder.

Harry styrtede hen og omfavnede ham.

"Det er ikke din skyld, så du ikke skal straffe dig selv.

Både Sirius og Me stadig elsker du ved, uanset hvad "

Remus smilede

"Var der ikke noget du ville fortælle mig?"

Harry smilede og gik væk fra den døde krop og nævnes Remus til at komme og følge ham

"Jeg vil fortælle dig foran resten af vores dejlige familie"

Remus smilede igen og fulgte Harry til døren og gik ind og derefter ledes op til Skolelederne kontoret

Harry sad på Toms skødet og kiggede forførende på Severus.

Sirius kiggede på Harry med et smil

"Hvad er det, at du har os alle heroppe?"

Harry kiggede rundt og sukkede

"Jeg er gravid"

Alle stirrede på Harry med chok. Sirius genvindes først og grinede

"Din gravid?"

Harry nikkede og smilede til ham. Tom stod op og kiggede ned på Harry

med en underlig blik i hans øjne. Harry stirrede op på ham og så da

Toms står forvandlet til et grin, og han trak Harry i sine arme og vuggede

ham

"Så hvem faderen?"

Harry kiggede mellem Severus og Tom og derefter sukkede

"Godt ting er nogle ukendte Grunden til at jeg er gravid med tvillinger ..."

Severus og Tom kiggede på hinanden så på Harry

"Så du siger, at vi fik dig gravid med et barn hver?"

Harry nikkede og set deres reaktioner. Severus og Tom omfavnede ham og gav

ham et kys

"Det er fantastisk at vi endelig en komplet familie"

Harry smilede og udlånes mod ham

- TIME SPRING FREM 9 måneder -

Harry lå på hospitalssengen pustende og knugede på arkene.

Døren fløj åben for svælge Harrys at utilfredse elskere

"Harry hvorfor har du ikke fortælle os, du følte smerte i morges?"

Harry bare stirrede og åbnede munden for at råbe ad ham, men i stedet lod han

en percing skrig. Fru Pomfrey kom farende over og gennede de to mænd

bag forhænget

"Du to vil kun få ham til at blive vred, så jeg gør belive jer to bør holde sig væk

her til børnene er født.

Otte timer senere Severus og Tom kunne ikke holde det ud længere der ikke havde været

og skrigende for et stykke tid, og de var begyndt at bekymre sig. Når pludselig tæppet

fløj åbne for at vise en meget træt Fru pomfrey og den dobbelte råb af to babyer. Frue

Pomdrey smilede til dem

"Tillykke du har to dejlige børn En dreng og en pige"

De gik ind og stod ved siden af deres kæreste, der lå og sov fredfyldt de så kiggede

på de børn, som så utrolig gerne deres fædre, undtagen for der emeraled øjne.

smilede og tog hans søn, som havde sin krogede knoes og samme stylet hår som hans.

Tom ser på sin datter med en blød smil hun lignede han gjorde i sin baby billeder

bortset fra, at hun havde Harrys øjne. Tom kiggede på Severus med et smil

"Vi vil sætte navn på dem, når Harry vågner aftalt?"

Severus nikkede og kiggede på hans søn

"Jeg er enig"

Harry vågnede op et par timer senere og så til venstre for ham og så Tom og Severus sidde ved siden af hinanden hovedet hvilende på hinanden, og de sov. Harry smilede og nåede over og rørte Toms hånd. Tom åbnede øjnene og kiggede på Harry med et smil og rystede Severus vågen.

"Kom nu Harry er vågen"

Severus satte sig op og kiggede på Harry med et smil

"Hvordan har du Harry?"

Harry smilede og satte sig op og gav dem en forførende look. Severus rystede på hovedet og kiggede på ham

"Du har lige haft en børn jeg tror ikke, vi vil gøre, at lige nu. På en lysere side fik vi at nævne vores børn"

Harry smilede og udlånte tilbage og stirrede op i loftet

"Hvordan bout for drengen vi kalder ham James Severus Riddle-Snape og for pigen, vi kalder hende Lily Marvolo Riddle-Snape"

Tom og Severus kiggede på Harry og smilte

"Det er perfekt"

-2 Måneder senere,

Harry rørte midt om natten, da han hørte James og Lily begynde at græde, han rullede over og kiggede på hans Ægtemænd. Han sparkede dem begge ud af sengen. Tom og Severus satte sig op og kiggede på Harry, og Harry stirrede tilbage på dem.

"Børnene græder, du kan få dem denne gang, mælken i køleskabet og sørg for at bøvse dem, når de er færdige"

med, at Harry rullede over og gik tilbage til at sove. Tom og Severus stirrede i et par sekunder og derefter med et suk gik de til at se efter der børn.

-12 År senere-

James og Lily kiggede omkring platformen, de var bange for, at de ikke ville være meget vellidt af børnene og kiggede op på Harry.

"Far tror du, de vil kunne lide os?"

Harry smilede til dem og lånt ned og kyssede dem

"De bedre, fordi du er alle vidunderlige børn"

De smilede og kiggede på det fædre og gav dem et knus

"Se jer, når du kommer til Hogwarts"

De smilede og så da de forlod. Harry kiggede på sit ægtemænd med et smil

"Lader har flere børn"

De bare stirrede på Harry og smilte

"Godt vi bliver nødt til at få nogle var vi ikke vil blive set"

Harry rynkede panden vente, indtil i aften du liderlig drenge "

De surmulede og så smilede

"Allright"

_**den ende**_


End file.
